1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand pump attachment member, and more particularly to a hand pump attachment member for pumping different tire valves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical hand pump attachment members for tire valves comprise a cylinder having a handle for pumping a piston which is slidably engaged in the cylinder. However, the hand pump attachment member includes an attachment member which is good for engaging with a specific type of tire valve and which is not suitable for engaging with different tire valves.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional hand pump attachment members.